Human RSV or Respiratory Syncytial Virus is a large RNA virus, member of the family of Paramyxoviridae, subfamily pneumoviridae together with bovine RSV virus. Human RSV is responsible for a spectrum of respiratory tract diseases in people of all ages throughout the world. It is the major cause of lower respiratory tract illness during infancy and childhood. Over half of all infants encounter RSV in their first year of life, and almost all within their first two years. The infection in young children can cause lung damage that persists for years and may contribute to chronic lung disease in later life (chronic wheezing, asthma). Older children and adults often suffer from a (bad) common cold upon RSV infection. In old age, susceptibility again increases, and RSV has been implicated in a number of outbreaks of pneumonia in the aged resulting in significant mortality.
Infection with a virus from a given subgroup does not protect against a subsequent infection with an RSV isolate from the same subgroup in the following winter season. Re-infection with RSV is thus common, despite the existence of only two subtypes, A and B.
Today only three drugs have been approved for use against RSV infection. A first one is ribavirin, a nucleoside analogue that provides an aerosol treatment for serious RSV infection in hospitalized children. The aerosol route of administration, the toxicity (risk of teratogenicity), the cost and the highly variable efficacy limit its use. The other two drugs, RespiGam® (RSV-IG) and Synagis® (palivizumab), polyclonal and monoclonal antibody immunostimulants, are intended to be used in a preventive way. Both are very expensive, and require parenteral administration.
Other attempts to develop a safe and effective RSV vaccine have all met with failure thus far. Inactivated vaccines failed to protect against disease and in fact in some cases enhanced disease during subsequent infection. Life attenuated vaccines have been tried with limited success. Clearly there is a need for an efficacious non-toxic and easy to administer drug against RSV replication. It would be particularly preferred to provide drugs against RSV replication that could be administered perorally.
Compounds that exhibit anti-RSV activity are disclosed in WO-2011/163518, WO-2013/096681 and WO-2013/158776.